Farm and construction equipment are regularly employed in a variety of applications to move material. Construction and farm equipment may include loader equipment with wheels, tracks or other system that makes them mobile for the use of moving or processing material with quick attachment capabilities. Loaders may include track skid loader, skid steer loader, all wheel steer loader, wheel loader, crawler loader or a front end loader.
It is common for a loader to include a bucket to contain material. Advantageously, material may be retrieved, stored, transported and deposited in another location. Material retrieved within the bucket may include snow, dirt, cement, rock and the like. It is also contemplated that other types of attachments may be attached to the loader in order to improve the functionality of the loader. These attachments may include blades, forks, brooms, and auger bits.